


Holy Water

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: Supernatural Comment-fic Collection [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU post-5.08, Crack, Gen, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something scary about cheerfully-efficient angels, especially when one of them is Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Water

"You put what in the what now?"

Sam's eyebrows rose right up his forehead almost to his hairline.

He had a lot of forehead, Castiel noted absently. Especially when his face formed that expression.

"Blessed sigils on the inside of all the water reservoirs and on the equipment at every water treatment plant in the country," Gabriel repeated cheerfully. "Holy water is now being officially provided by the government. A couple of cherubs who used to be in my regiment are keeping an eye on things, making sure no one messes with the sigils."

"And that is only the first step," Castiel added helpfully. "Jophiel was very helpful. With her assistance we were able to form an Implementation Plan."

"An implementation plan," Dean echoed. He failed to enunciate the capital letters.

"That is correct," Castiel agreed. Jophiel was extremely innovative, and had learnt a lot during her time on Earth.

"Apparently she went on some kind of organisational training course in the eighties," Gabriel explained. "She always was kind of scary," he added fondly.

"I... have no words," Sam said helplessly.

Gabriel grinned fiendishly.

"You think _that's_ impressive? Wait until you hear about Implementation Objective _Two_ , Sam."


End file.
